The Pack of Prickly Thorns/Roleplay
Roleplay for the Pack of Prickly Thorns members. '' Streak bounded into the clearing, he and his hunters dragging a large elk between them. His mate, Merra, ran forwards to call the Pack to eat. Warriorfan123 . Whisp calmly made her way out of camp, the beta female's pelt sleek. Like miss of her family, she held a high position, and again, like most of her family, she didn't have a mate. But like her brother Ace, she didn't seem to have any interests. At times, she missed her family, but she knew that the Pack of Prickly Thorns was where she belonged, and she had Beta Position to prove it. Whisp flicked her black tail, casually approaching the kill with her stomach growling quietly.'Silverstar' 20:59, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Streak acknowledged his Beta with a nod, confident he had chosen well. Stepping forwards, he raised his tail and hackled to warn the pack it was his turn to eat first and step back. He was much like his Beta in a way; his family was scattered around different Packs, yet he remained loyal to the Pack of Prickly Thorns. His father, Wind, was here, and so were his siblings. His mother was in the Pack of Shining Stars, and he had recently recieved news that she had a new litter of pups with a different mate. Although that pained him a bit, Streak new it was perfectly normal. Shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts, he approached the elk. He began to tear into the leg, knowing that he must eat a large portion to show his Packmates he was not weak. His mate waited respectfully until he had finished half, then joined him in eating. When the were full, Streak stepped back to allow his Beta to eat. Warriorfan123. Whisp dipped her head in respect before stepping forward on nimble paws, studying the kill. It would fill plenty of bellies, and the very thought brought a small smile to the Beta's face. She eventually sat down, sinking her sharp fangs into the prey and began to eat.'Silverstar' 21:05, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Rose watched the Beta eat, knowing that when she finished it would be her turn. After Rose, it would be Ylime, the calm and beautiful sister. Next was Greza, tough and fiery. Then came Swirl, the playful sister with a mottled grey-and-black pelt. Then Muzzle, who outranked their father Wind. Rose felt a shiver of dislike. She had never been fond of Muzzle. He was an ugly wolf, who had not inherited the Lone Wolf's cunning or skills. He was sly, but a bad kind of sly. She knew he had always been jealous of Streak for being Alpha, and watching as his cool stare flicked towards him gave her a hard knot in her stomach. It gripped tighter as the skinny wolf took slow, deliberate steps towards the Alpha. Warriorfan123. Galaxy had already eaten his share, shortly after Whisp, as he was a high-ranked Subordinate. He sat back, licking his chops, Whisp doing the same. Whisp let out a small yawn, licking some snow from her paw.'Silverstar' 21:12, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ( Is it okay if Muzzle challenges Galaxy? He doesn't have to win). " What's he doing?" Rose turned and saw Greza standing beside her. The she-wolf lifted her hackles and snarled. Muzzle suddenly stopped and swung around to face the still-eating Galaxy. Warriorfan123. (Sure) Galaxy lowered his head as the fur along his spine bristled, barring his fangs as he sensed trouble. Whisp simply sat back and watched, narrowing her eyes in interest. She always enjoyed a little scuffle.'Silverstar' 21:53, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Streak exchanged a glance with his mate. He normally wouldn't care about challenges, but the malicious glare in Muzzle's eye unnerved him. Dipping his head curtly to his brother, Streak turned to Galaxy. " Do you accept this challenge, Galaxy?" I've always beenDYING 06:45, March 6, 2015 (UTC) "Yes." With that, he lunged forward, snapping his jaws at the other wolf's ears.'Silverstar' 11:57, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle dodged, but not fast enough. Galaxy's fangs sank into his left ear. With a howl, Muzzle ripped it free. Blood was now running into his face. The male suddenly faked a lunge and kicked at the other wolf's legs. I've always beenDYING 13:07, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Galaxy was pleased to feel his first attack land, and for a heartbeat, he thought Muzzle was going to give up. He was wrong. Galaxy stumbled forward as Muzzle kicked out his front legs, making the dark gray wolf fall forward, but he snapped at Muzzle's front legs, not willing to give up.'Silverstar' 21:07, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Jade bounded through the pack, hearing excited and terrified screams. She flicked an ear in confusion, hearing the snarls of the wolves battling. Flamestar 22 23:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle yelped as Galaxy's teeth connected with his left paw. However, he was in no mood to submit to pain. It wasn't fair! Streak had the easy life, and it was he, Muzzle, who had been born first! Letting out a snarl of rage, the male wolf charged at Galaxy's left flank. I've always beenDYING 08:07, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Galaxy barred his fangs, spinning and aiming a bite at Muzzle's neck.---- Whisp narrowed her eyes at the fight, wondering who'd win. ''Got my bets on Galaxy.Silverstar 01:29, March 8, 2015 (UTC) "Stop it you two!" Jade growled, poking her head towards them. She held her snout high, her fangs barred. "Save your strength for something other than killing eachother!" Flamestar 22 15:11, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Streak gently pushed Jade back. " This is the only way. We cannot have munity in a pack." --- Muzzle felt Galaxy's teeth rip tufts of fur from his neck. Fear began to harden in his stomach. I can't beat this wolf! ''In an act of desperation, Muzzle turned tai land fled. I forgot to use CE.... Galaxy proudly watched the wolf flee, spitting his fur out from his mouth. He turned to his Alphas and Beta, looking for their approval. Whisp simply seemed amused. ''As usual, she takes nothing seriously, it runs in the family...Silverstar 01:39, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Merra nodded to the wolf, twitching her ears at Whisp. Streak stepped forwards. " Galaxy has won the challenge! Muzzle has fled, so he is no longer a member of the Pack of Prickly Thorns. We may continue eating," the Alpha howled. I've always beenDYING 01:41, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Jade rolled her eyes. Gazing up at the alpha, she opened her jaws to speak, but closed them. Flamestar 22 01:43, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Galaxy nodded before dipping his head, glancing at Whisp. He did find her pretty, but knew she had no interest in him, no matter how many fights he won. Deep down, he did feel a little bad for chasing off Muzzle, but he was doing his job.Silverstar 01:45, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Merra noticed the look Galaxy gave Whisp, and felt sorry for him. The she-wolf was not one to show much emotion, but she liked to do a kind deed now and then. Approaching Whisp, the she-wolf gave her Beta a nudge on the shoulder. " What did you think of the fight today?"--- Streak growled warningly at Jade before turning to march back to his den. He understood the she-wolf's distress, but he had to keep firm control over all his pack--- Ylime approached Galaxy and tapped him on the shoulder with her tail. " Are you feeling bad about defeating Muzzle?" although her voice was uncaring, there was sadness in her gaze. I've always beenDYING 01:54, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Galaxy flattened his ears as he nodded slowly. "...Yeah, but I had to defend myself, of I'd be the one leaving. Besides..." His gaze drifted to the Beta once more. "...I did it to impress Whisp, but clearly, she has no interest in me."---- Whisp turned to Merra, immediately dipping her head in respect. "Mmmm...It was fairly interesting, but I'll admit, I've seen way more intense." The beta murmured, gazing up at the sky. My father was one of the best fighter's I'd ever seen...Until my brother Ace grew up.Silverstar 01:57, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Ylime felt something like cold shock. She'd always liked Galaxy... and hoped... but she brushed the thought away. " I understand. Sometimes, it's more about survival than feelings. And as for Whisp... there are other ways into her heart. Give her time, and she will understand..." Ylime dropped her head and padded away, full of sorrow that she had lost a brother, and in such a disgraceful way.--- Merra sat down beside the black wolf, making sure to keep her head higher. The two she-wolves were pretty good friends, but dominance had to be made clear. " I have, too. In my days as a Lone Wolf." The she-wolf shuddered. " Those days were lawless. You don't want to know what I've seen. Anyways, did you think Galaxy fought well?" I've always beenDYING 02:07, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Galaxy remained seated, his gaze on his blocky paws. Did he not fight good enough? He hadn't wanted too, after all, he was the one who had been challenged, and he couldn't risk leaving, he needed to find Red, and he loved his current pack.---- Whisp gave a small shrug, keeping her head lower than her Alpha's. "Eh, he fought well, not as good as he could've. I was slightly disappointed in him, to admit it...I actually ended up finding it amusing, it was so disappointing."Silverstar 02:11, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Jade stretched, her pale eyes gleaming. She had felt bad for Muzzle, and held a small grudge towards Galaxy, but couldn't decide whether it was wrong or right. Twitch trotted through camp quietly, his tail swaying as he walked. Lucky tumbled over his brother, Timber, laughing softly. Flamestar 22 17:32, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Whisp gazed at her paws, waiting for Merra's response. "I've gotta get some patrols ready soon." The beta female quietly added, shifting her gaze to the sky. She felt a little lonely, her siblings and parents all in different packs.Silverstar 17:38, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Get back here!" Lucky barked, chasing after his brother. Twitch gazed into the Nursery. "Quiet down you two," He ordered, giving them a cold, stern gaze. Flamestar 22 17:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Whisp gave the pups a calm glance, wondering if they'd actually listen. If not, she'd take action, since she was the beta.Silverstar 17:55, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry dad," Squealed Lucky, shrinking back. He then turned to his brother, chuckling once more. After silencing his paws, or atleast keep them a bit more quiet, he left the Nursery, nodding to Whisp as he trotted out. Flamestar 22 18:06, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Whisp calmly twitched an ear before returning her amber gaze to Merra, letting out a soft sigh.Silverstar 18:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC) The Alpha Female gave herself a shake, for she had been lost in memories of her days as a Lone Wolf. " I can do the patrols, Whisp. Why don't you speak with Galaxy? He seems upset."--- Ylime found herself looking up into Greza's eyes. Her tough, older sister looked a bit distressed, but she bared her teeth. " Muzzle was always bad news. I wonder how our dear mother would react to the news?" I've always beenDYING 02:41, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Whisp twitched an ear. "No, he needs time to himself, I fear talking with him will only make things more difficult, as he may become more attached." She responded, watching Galaxy lap at his wounds.Silverstar 02:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Twitch trotted past a few wolves, nodding as he passed by. He sniffed the air, scenting a rabbit nearby. Lucky yawned, giving his brother a small smile. Flamestar 22 02:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Merra decided to let the disobedience go. She stood up and shrugged. " I think you know that Galaxy likes you, Whisp. Maybe you could concern yourself with someone else... for once." The she-wolf padded away, knowing that after a challenge, the Pack was always upset. All exept for the pups, of course. She had seen the rabbit, but the pups would probably never get it, due to their noisy approach. Thumping her tail on the ground in amuesment, the she-wolf went to join her mate. --- Ylime knew Greza had bitter feelings towards their mother, but she did not reply. Her attention was fixed on Galaxy, licking a wound on his shoulder. I've always beenDYING 03:01, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Whisp twitched her ear before starting to groom. She knew that if she spoke with him, he'd only think she liked him for apologizing or simply conversing.---- Galaxy shifted as he felt a gaze on him.Silverstar 03:04, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Twitch gazed around, his eyes focused on the rabbit. He tensed his muscles, leaping into air and landing uptop the rabbit, sinking his fangs into it's flesh. Flamestar 22 03:13, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Ylime quickly averted her gaze as the wolf looked up. Her sister, Greza, was fuming, restentment burning in her eyes. " Our mother can leave us and have pups with some other scummy wolf, but me disagreeing with her is completely wrong! I'll bet you she doesn't care about what happened to Muzzle. You know what? I'm going to tell her," Greza snarled. Ylime widened her eyes. " Don't do that! You can't just-" but Greza had walked away, in the direction of the Alphas. She nearly stumbled over Twitch, and showed him her teeth as she snarled. I've always beenDYING 03:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Twitch, with an utter and confused look, backed away quickly, barring his fangs in defense. "What was that for!?" He growled, slowy rising to his paws and snarling once more. Flamestar 22 12:32, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Galaxy twitched an ear as he gazed around in confusion. Who had been looking at him? With a small shrug, he rose to his paws and walked off.Silverstar 21:52, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Greza paused momentarily. The bad-tempered she-wolf raising her hackles and glared at the lower-ranking wolf. Then, she turned and marched off in the direction of Streak and Merra. --- Ylime watched Galaxy walk off, a heavy feeling in her heart. She decided to follow the wolf, knowing he was feeling guilty from the fight with her brother. I've always beenDYING 11:53, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Twitch let out another growl, snapping his jaws furiously at the she-wolf as she bounded away. Coward! ''He thought, rasing his tail, his fur on end. Flamestar 22 17:56, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Galaxy padded on, his ears angling towards Whisp, but he suddenly froze as he heard someone following him. Had Muzzle returned to fight once more? The darkly colored wolf spun around, his fangs bared. "Who goes there?!"'Silverstar' 02:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Twitch, hackles raised, rose to his paws, snarling ferociously. He stomped back to the camp, his eyes blaring with anger. ''Why suddenly did every wolf seem to want to attack him? ''' Flamestar 22 21:58, March 17, 2015 (UTC)' Ylime leapt backwards, startled by Galaxy's sudden turn. " Sorry. I-I never..." she stammered awkwardly.--- Merra turned and saw Greza approaching. Not wanting to deal with the bad-tempered she-wolf, she bounded out into the clearing and let out a commanding yowl, wanting to send out patrols. I've always beenDYING 05:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Galaxy blinked in surprise. "Sorry, though you were planning an attack." He replied in a mumble, flattening his ears. After all, he had just chased out her brother.---- Whisp angled her ears towards Merra, blinking her eyes calmly. "Hey Mer, you sure you don't want me to send them out?"'Silverstar' 23:16, March 19, 2015 (UTC) The tawny wolf shook her head. " I'll do that, but can you lead a hunting group? Take about five wolves with you. And Twitch, lead a border patrol with Jade, Rose, and Galaxy." I've always beenDYING 00:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Whisp nodded. "Yes ma'am," she then wondered off to find some wolves who were willing to tag along with her.'Silverstar' 01:36, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Swirl bounded up to her Beta an assumed the correct submissive position. " May I come with you Beta?" the she-wolf's tail wagged and her eyes were bright. Life was a game to her. I've always beenDYING 03:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Fine," Muttered Twitch, suddenly cheering up. Jade nodded. "Alright, well be back soon." Flamestar 22 04:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) " Where are we going?" Rose barked, trotting up beside Twitch. He ranked higher than her, so she flattened her ears and tucked her tail between her legs. --- Merra surveyed her Pack calmly, then went to join her mate. I've always beenDYING 04:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Of course, Swirl. Anyothers who'd like to join?" The Beta barked, her gaze drifting to the other wolves around her.'Silverstar' 04:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) " I don't know," the she-wolf began to frisk around the Beta, then caught herself and stopped. " Oh, maybe my father, Wind!" As if on cue, the black wolf padded up to his daughter and dipped his head to the Beta. " I'll join you." I've always beenDYING 04:58, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Whisp nodded. "Alright, anyone else? If not, we'll be heading out." The black wolf murmured as she rose to her paws and stretched out her long hind legs.'Silverstar' 05:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Wind shrugged. The older wolf closed his eyes as a warm breeze ruffled through his fur. " We can go, I guess. Though we may not be able to bring down such large prey with three wolves. Your descision, Beta." I've always beenDYING 05:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) The Beta angled her ears towards a group of chattering wolves. "We'll wait for one last member, the more the merrier." Whisp replied, watching warriors move about.'Silverstar' 05:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) One of the wolves, a male named Brindle, saw her looking. He excused himself from the group, then trotted towards the waiting patrol. " I'll go, then," he yipped, tail thumping on the ground. I've always beenDYING 05:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Alright," the beta began, turning towards the exit and trotting towards it. "Let's head out!" Whisp took off, her tail held high as she raced from camp, ready for a good hunt.'Silverstar' 05:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) The Beta's mood had immediate effect on her Packmates. Swirl yipped happily and bounded out of the entrance, rolling in the outside dirt like a pup. Brindle loped alongside his Beta, enjoying the hunt in his own way, watching her carefully for signals that she had spotted prey. Wind flicked his tail at his daughter as he passed, bemused. I've always beenDYING 05:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Whisp continued to lope, her head held high as she occasionally glanced around for prey or a possible intruder. She let the breeze ruffle her fur, making her feel even more energetic and alive, ready for a full belly once more. She hadn't caught scent of any prey yet, but expected to soon.'Silverstar' 05:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) " Look, footprints!" Wind exclaimed. He straightened his tail to stop Swirl from covering them with her paws. " They look like deer... but my eyesight isn't as good as it once was." I've always beenDYING 05:21, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Whisp lowered her head to get a better look after skidding to a halt, her eyes narrowing. "...Hmmm, yeah, definitely deer. Let's get to tracking." The Beta added with a nod, turning and sniffing the tracks and slowly walking.'Silverstar' 05:24, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Twitch gave the beta a curt nod before striding off, sniffing the air to scent a bull elk miles away. "Over here, I can see one!" Back at camp, Lucky and Timber continued to play, batting at eachothers ears and brawling over. Timber rolled over his brother, pinning him down and cackling. Throwing him off, Lucky let out a chuckle, and Timber wailed after falling to the ground. "I think I got a thorn stuck in my paw!" Flamestar 22 20:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Willow heard the pup's cry and raced across the clearing. She gently picked it up with her teeth and saw blood welling around a thorn embedded in the soft pawpad. " Come with me, Timber. I'll fix your paw. Next time, don't play near the thorn bushes."--- Wind nodded, relieved he had been right. They filed in behind their Beta, watching her track the prints. Suddenly, another breeze blew past Wind and he yelped. " Beta, stop!" I've always beenDYING 23:47, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Whisp skidded to a halt, gazing over her shoulder at Wind. "What?"'Silverstar''' 00:07, March 22, 2015 (UTC) " I smell... I smell..." he struggled to place the scent which evoked fear and anger inside of him. " Humans!" I've always beenDYING 00:14, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay